I fall in love with you, there's nothing I can do
by Magui2810
Summary: H/G R/H Harry finalmente terminó con Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido del último siglo. Ahora Harry y sus amigos tendrán que reconstruir sus vidas, y para Harry el primer paso tiene que ver con Ginny, pero ella se lo hará un poco difcil.
1. Chapter 1

El camino para llegar a la habitación que anteriormente le pertenecía en la Torre Gryffindor, se le hizo más interminable que nunca: los pies le pesaban e imágenes horribles de la guerra no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza… El muro aplastando a Fred, el cuerpo inmóvil de Lupin y de Tonks, los Weasley's llorando desconsoladamente… Parecía una película de terror. Si el se hubiese entregado antes a Voldemort, quizá todas aquellas personas que murieron en la guerra, estarían aún vivas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que afrontarlo: Tonks, Lupin y Fred estaban muertos.

En cuanto a Teddy, no le quedaban dudas: el mismo se haria cargo del pequeño, Remus lo había nombrado como su padrino, y ahora que el estaba muerto, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo.

Seguía sin poder creer que en todo el tiempo que Harry estudiaba en Hogwarts, lo único que Severus Snape quería hacer era protegerlo…

Tantas cosas habían pasado esa noche, que lo unico que quería era acostarse en la cama y no levantarse por un gran tiempo. Pero el mundo mágico todavía lo necesitaba… El necesitaba al mundo mágico.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación, le pareció que habían pasado solo unos días de la última vez que había estado ahí, las camas con doseles color escarlata, los cuadros que se movían… todo continuaba en su lugar. Se sentó en la cama que anteriormente le pertenecía y se deshizo de los zapatos que a esas alturas estaban destruidísimos, al igual que la túnica. Estaba todo sucio de barro, pero si se atrevía a tomarse un baño, de seguro se quedaba dormido en la bañadera.

-¡Kreacher! –El elfo domestico apareció a la milésima de segundo, de quien sabe donde. Hizo tal reverencia que la nariz le llegó hasta el suelo.

-¿El amo Harry ha llamado a Kreacher?

-Kreacher, ¿me haces el favor de traerme ropa limpia? No creo poder dormir con esta túnica…-Dijo mirando su destrozada y sucia túnica.

-Por supuesto señor. Solo déjeme decirle que todos los elfos de la cocina querían darle las gracias por salvar al mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort, señor. –Dijo Kreacher, haciendo otra gran reverencia.

-No tienen que decirme gracias a mi Kreacher, todos han combatido contra los Mortifagos increíblemente, incluidos los elfos de la cocina.

-Gracias Señor. –Y desapareció con un apenas audible "crack".

Al segundo, Kreacher tenía en las manos un pijama a cuadros, una camisa, un pantalón y un par de zapatos nuevos.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher. – El elfo hizo otra gran reverencia y desapareció una vez más

Se puso el pijama y se metió dentro de las colchas. Al segundo, Harry Potter estaba dormido.

Supuso que ya era tarde cuando se levanto, porque rayos anaranjados pasaban a través del ventanal, pero igualmente, no sabía bien que día era, ya que podría haber estado durmiendo más de dos días seguidos. Se sintió algo culpable, seguramente todos estaban reordenando todo, y el seguía ahí, durmiendo. Deseaba más que nada bajar y encontrarse con sus amigos, pero antes debía darse un baño o nadie querrá acercársele por el terrible olor a sucio que tenía.

Agarró las ropas que Kreacher le había traído la noche anterior y se dirigió directamente al baño. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan bien bajo el chorro de agua caliente. El agua caliente lo renovó completamente, se sentía una persona nueva. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, las horrorosas imágenes dejaron de repetirse en su cabeza, ya no estaba cubierto por barro…

Cuando finalmente terminó de bañarse, bajó las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón. Durante el camino se dio cuenta de que habían reconstruido todo el

castillo y habían sacado los cuerpos de los Mortífagos y limpiado el piso. Sí, ahora sí se sentía culpable, de seguro se habían quedado toda la noche limpiando, mientras el dormía.

En el Gran Comedor estaban todos los que se habían quedado la noche anterior para luchar. Estaban las cuatro mesas, como de costumbre, pero todas las personas estaban sentadas en una en común. Harry se sorpendió, ya que estaban cenando, ¿Cuánto tiempo habia estado durmiendo?

Lo que más le agradó, fue que cuando entro Harry al Comedor, todos continuaron con su charla como si nada hubiese sucedido, a Harry no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Buscó a sus amigos, que estaban sentados casi al final de la mesa, charlando con Bill y Ginny. Caminó hasta allí, y en el trayecto se dio cuenta de que estaba más hambriento que nunca.

-¡Harry querido! ¿Cómo has dormido? –Preguntó la Sra. Weasley. Era obvio que no había dormido en toda la noche ya que tenía unas terribles orejeras. Al lado de ella estaba Arthur Weasley, y al igual que su mujer, se notaba que no había dormido bien.

-Bien, Sra. Weasley, … Siento mucho lo de Fred, tal vez si me…

-Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo sucedido esa noche... ¿está claro? Fred murió como hubiese querido morir: luchando y riendose. –La Sra. Weasley sonrió forzadamente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando. Mientras intentaba llegar al lugar donde estaban sentados sus amigos, muchas otras personas se levantaron simplemente para saludarlo y preguntarle que tal había dormido.

Al tiempo que llegó donde se encontraban sus amigos, Ginny se levantó y se fue, pasando por al lado del Harry. Este se sorprendió por la reacción de Ginny… ¿Lo estaba evitando? No, seguramente no lo había visto…

-¡Hey Harry! –Bill lo llamaba pero el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija por la puerta que había pasado Ginny al irse.

-Espera, ya se que hacer. –Susurró Ron, aunque Harry lo escuchó, no salió de su trance. Ron se levantó, agarró el diario El Profeta, lo arrolló y golpeó a Harry en la cabeza con el.

-¡Ron! Eso dolió…- Dijo Harry tocándose el lugar donde Ron lo había golpeado y dándose vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, que sonreía. Harry notó que al igual que los Sres. Weasley el también tenía orejeras al igual que sus otros hermanos.

-Lo siento, tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero te quedaste como embobado mirando a mi hermanita. –Harry sintió que se ponía rojo tomate. Sabía que Ron sabía lo que sentía Harry por Ginny, pero no sabía si Bill se había enterado.

-¿Qué dices Ron? ¿Qué Harry Potter se ha quedado viendo embobadamente a nuestra hermanita? –Dijo Bill levantándose de su asiento lentamente.

-Así es Bill… Harry se quedó viendo a nuestra hermanita. –Dijo aún sonriente. Harry empezó a echarse para atrás, ya que los dos Weasley se estaban acercando peligrosamente al pobre Harry. Este miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero esta se estaba riendo como si fuera algo normal… Harry no le encontraba la gracia. Cada segundo se sentía más rojo e iba caminando para atrás, ya que los Weasley no paraban de acercársele.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos Bill? –Le preguntó Ron sonriendo.

Harry se fijó que estaban en el vestíbulo, no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado por todo el Gran Salón caminando al revés. No tuvo tiempo para defenderse cuando Bill se abalanzó sobre el y empezó a despeinarle el pelo y riendo. Ron lo imitó. Harry empezó a gritar en busca de auxilio, aunque se tranquilizó al saber que todo lo había sucedido en el comedor era en broma, le dolía muchísimo (más que a una persona "normal") cuando alguien le tiraba del pelo.

-¿A sí que… el salvador… del… mundo… mágico… quiere… a… mi… hermanita… verdad? –Dijo Bill riendo, sin parar de despeinarlo.

-Uf, y si te cuento todas las cosas que han hecho el año pasado… -Dijo Ron riendo y despeinándolo. Bill paró de reirse al instante, dejó de despeinar a Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Potter ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermanita el año pasado? –Dijo Bill pasmado.

-¿Yo? Eh… Nada… ¿Yo?... Naaah…-Dijo Harry que a cada segundo se ponía más colorado.

-Encerio Potter, ¿Qué haz hecho con mi hermana? –Harry entendió que esto ya no era broma…

-Ehmm… ¿Nada de malo?-Dijo Harry poniéndose aún más colorado.

-Fantástico, con eso basta. –Dijo Bill sonriendo. Harry tomó aire. –Ahora si puedes ir a comer en paz.

-Gra…gracias. –Dijo Harry, aún un poco aturdido. Camino con la vista fija en Hermione hasta donde se encontraba ella. Al pasar al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban todos sentados, algunas miradas se volvieron hacia Harry. Trató aplastarse el pelo lo más que pudo, pero era imposible, lo tenía enredadísimo. Cuando finalmente se sentó en el lugar que antes se sentaba Ron se sirvió una pata de pollo y papas.

-¿Me quieres decir que le veías de gracioso de que dos Weasley doblemente más grandes que yo hayan intentado asesinarme?

-¿Asesinarte? –Hermione rió. –Solo querían reírse un poco, compréndelos, luego de la muerte de Fred…-La sonrisa de la cara de Hermione desapareció de repente. –Creo que deberías peinarte antes de ir a caminar por ahí.

-Sabes que mi pelo no se lleva bien con el peine. –Dijo Harry susurrando. Aunque lo que decían Ron y Bill era verdad. El quería muchísimo a Ginny, y la extrañó muchísimo todo este tiempo que había estado lejos de ella, lo único que quería era estar a su lado. Pero todavía no había encontrado el momento indicado para pedirle a Ginny de volver. Pero… ¿Y si ella ya no lo quería? ¿Si se había encontrado a otro chico que la cuide mejor que el? No la culparía, por más que le doliera el alma.

En ese momento, Ginny apareció de la nada detrás de Harry, este sonrió y trato de levantarse…

-Ginny … ¿Podem…

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto? –Harry no se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando a el… Otra vez le entró la duda si lo estaba ignorando. Se volvió a sentar en su lugar, sintiéndose un tarado.

-¿Harry te molesta?- Le pregunto Hermione antes de levantarse.

-No, para nada, ve. –Dijo este aún desilusionado. Cuando Hermione y Ginny, una lechuza del color de la nieve entro volando al Gran Comedor. En un momento casi le agarra un ataque al corazón… Pero no, esa lechuza no era Hedwig. Al recordarla, a Harry le vino una tristeza enorme al corazón… no había ni hay ninguna lechuza como ella. Pero igualmente, esta extraña lechuza traía un paquete para el: el Diario del Profeta. Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de quien le había mandado el periódico ni porque, pero al ver la tapa del diario se dio cuenta:

**HARRY POTTER EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO. **

Y abajo del titular había una foto de el en el Torneo de los Tres Magos… A veces se preguntaba si no tenían otra foto que mostrar, puesto que siempre que salía una noticia que lo involucraba, ahí estaba la foto del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Ni se molesto por leer el artículo, sabía que era todas idioteces.

Buscó en su bolsillo y saco unas monedas y directamente sin contarlas, se la metió en la bolsita a la lechuza. Pero esta no se movió. Se quedó ahí parada, como si nada.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo Harry hablándole a la lechuza. El sabía que ellas entendían. -¿Quieres comer algo? –De repente la lechuza se posó en su mano derecha. La acarició con la mano que le quedaba libre y la lechuza batió las alas, pero sin la intención de volar. Esa lechuza le hacía recordar muchísimo a Hedwig, pero no, ella ya no estaba. -¿No vas a partir? –Batió de nuevo las alas, Harry empezó a preguntarse si no estaba herida. Tenía una idea. Si la lechuza no partía iría a hablar con Hagrid, estaba seguro de que el sabría si la lechuza estaba herida. Se preguntó si le molestaría a alguien si la llevara a la Sala Común… Supuso que a nadie le importaría. La acarició de nuevo y de nuevo la lechuza batió las halas.

El ave por fin voló, pero con el propósito de acompañarlo a la Sala Común. La Dama Gorda no se encontraba en el cuadro, había escapado luego de la Guerra. La puerta se abrió sola y el ave y Harry entraron a la habitación.

-Ups, lo siento… -Dijo Harry. Hermione estaba sentada arriba de Ron, y ambos se besaban. Harry pensó que no viviría para ver eso. Como le sucedía siempre, le vinieron imágenes de ellos cuando estaban en 1º 2º y 3º, como Ron y Hermione se peleaban continuamente, y luego, en 4º, Ron empezó a sentir celos por Víctor Krum…

-Ehm, nosotros… No es lo que parece. –Dijo Hermione levantándose, Harry nunca había visto a su amiga tan roja hasta ese momento. Ron la atrajo de nuevo a el y la hizo sentar de nuevo.

-No me tienen que decir nada, ya sabe todo el mundo de que están saliendo, así que no hace falta que te avergüences tanto Hermione.

-Eso Hermione, el ya lo sabe, así que no te pongas coloradita. –Dijo Ron sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Avergonzada? Puff… -En ese momento Ginny bajó de la habitación de las mujeres. Otra vez pasó por el lado de Harry, pero simplemente para pasar por el cuadro e igual que las otras veces, ni una mirada.

-Me gustaría poder tener la misma suerte. –Susurró Harry que otra vez se había quedado mirando embobado el orificio por el que acababa de salir Ginny. Esta vez no le quedaban dudas: lo estaba ignorando… ¿Pero porqué? Tal vez se había cansado de esperarlo… o en los peores de los casos tenía a otro hombre a su lado. Al pensar en eso, la bestia que le había crecido en el estomago en 6to año cuando vio a Dean besando a Ginny, volvió a renacer.

Ron le tiró un almohadón en la cabeza para que saliera de su trance.

-¿Has dicho algo Harry? –Dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ya Ron, déjalo en paz. Por cierto Harry, ¿De quien es esa lechuza? –Preguntó Hermione mirando la lechuza que se había posado en uno de los escritorios.

-¿Eh? Ah, la verdad que no tengo ni idea. Fue algo extraño, me trajo el Diario el Profeta, pero luego de eso no se separó de mi lado ni por un minuto. Me acompaño volando hasta aquí, y me pareciera que me esta cuidando, pero la verdad que no tengo ni idea.

-Es preciosa. –Dijo Hermione levantándose simplemente para verla más de cerca. La acarició con el dedo índice, e igual que como había hecho con Harry, batió las alas. –Propongo que te la quedes…

-No creo, ninguna lechuza podrá suplantar a Hedwig… No hay nadie como ella.

-Si, te entiendo. –Dijo suspirando Hermione. –Pero vamos a ver si se separa de ti.

-En fin, ¿Qué ha sucedido en los días que yo estuve profundamente dormido?

-Nada interesante, llevamos los cuerpos de los Mortífagos a Azkaban, los enterrarán allí, y los que aún quedaban con vida, también los mandaron a Azkaban.

-¿Pero y los dementores?

-Supuse que te preguntarías eso… Bueno luego del vencimiento del Señor Tenebroso, todos los infiltrados en el Ministerio murieron, y los que estaban controlados por el hechizo Imeprius, se liberaron del encantamiento al morir el mortífago que los controlaba, así que finalmente pudieron controlar a los Dementores y mandarlos de nuevo a Sacaban.

-Espera espera espera…¿Cuántos días he dormido?

-Te acostaste la noche del Lunes, y hoy ya es Viernes. –Respondió Ron bostezando.

-Nunca he dormido tanto en mi vida. –Dijo Harry preocupado.

-Creo que ya me esta venciendo el sueño a mí… No he podido dormir en todos estos días…-Dijo Ron algo triste.

-Yo Ron… quería decirte que siento mucho lo de Fred.-Dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Ron.

-¿Sabes que? Yo creo que una persona muere verdaderamente cuando nadie lo recuerda, y nunca dejaremos de recordar a Fred. –Tragó saliva. Al igual que Ginny, Ron era una persona fuerte y muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar. –Bueno me voy para arriba. –Dijo Ron levantándose del sillón. -¿Me acompañas? –Le preguntó Ron a Hermione, sonriendo.

-Vamos. –Hermione subió con Ron al cuarto de hombres. Estaba solo en la Sala Común, a excepción de la compañía de la misteriosa lechuza. Se acercó más a ella, y el animal ni siquiera se inmutó. La acarició brevemente, porque en ese momento Ginny entró en la habitación. Seguía ignorándolo, Harry lo sentía. No podría aguantarse mucho tiempo más sin saber que le sucedía.

-Ginny, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De que quieres hablar? –Dijo Ginny parando de caminar, pero no se dio vuelta, estaba dándole la espalda a Harry.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Harry en casi un susurro.

-¿Qué me sucede? –Respondió Ginny sin darse vuelta. –No te comprendo.

-No soy tarado Ginny, se que me estuviste ignorando todo el día.

-Yo no te ignoré. –Dijo ella, aún sin darse vuelta. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro para que se de vuelta.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo Ginny sacando la mano de Harry de su hombro. Le pareció que alguien le clavaba una espada en el corazón. Ginny nunca le había respondido así. De pronto estaba ahí, de nuevo con Voldemort que estaba a punto de matarlo, y el recuerdo de Ginny fue su último pensamiento…

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? –Dijo Ginny gritando. Finalmente se dio vuelta. –¡Creo que sabes muy bien que me pasa! ¡Me siento una tardada, por haberte esperado todo este tiempo, una idiota, una imbecil, una estupida! MAS DE SIETE MESES ESPERANDOTE, NO TE PEDIA QUE VUELVAS, ME BASTABA UNA CARTA, UNA NOTICIA TUYA, PARA SABER QUE ESTABAS A SALVO, PARA SABER QUE AÚN ME QUERÍAS, -Harry estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, se sentía el peor del mundo, el hombre más éstupido del universo. Estuvo a punto de hablar, de pedirle perdón, de decirle que la amaba… -NO, PARA HARRY POTTER MANDAR UNA MISERA CARTA QUE AUNQUE SEA DIGA UN MISERO: ESTOY BIEN, ERA MUCHO PELIGRO, SI ME IMAGINO, LUEGO DE ABER VENCIDO A VOLDEMORT MUCHISIMAS VECES, AL MAGO MAS TEMIBLE DE TODA LA HISTORIA, AL INNOMBRABLE, EL SEÑOR CREIA PELIGROSO MANDAR UNA CARTA QUE A MI PODÍA ALEGRARME EL DIA. ME LEBANTABA CADA MAÑANA Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACÍA ERA PREGUNTARLE A MI MAMA SI HABIA LLEGADO ALGUNA CARTA PARA MI, PERO DURANTE SIETE MESES LA RESPUESTA FUE SIEMPRE NO. NUNCA NADA, NI UNA MISERA SEÑAL DE QUE ESTABAS BIEN Y QUE ME EXTRAÑABAS. Me quisiste salvar de Voldemort cuando me separaste de ti, ya se que es tarde, pero hubiese preferido mil veces que Voldemort me mate antes de pasar siete meses alejada de ti. Pero fui una tarada, una imbecil, una estúpida... –Dijo Ginny, en esta última parte se había quedado sin voz.

No, no le podía estar pasando esto. Prefería enfrentarse miles de veces a Voldemort más antes que estar escuchando esas palabras, que le perforaban el corazón. Tomó aire y habló.

-Puede que tengas razón en todas las cosas que has dicho, sí, soy un tarado, imbecil, estupido y todo lo demás, pero en una cosa te equivocas. Te extrañé más que nadie en ese viaje. Por las noches veía el mapa merodeador para ver todos tus movimientos, para asegurarme de que estabas a salvo. Cuando me enteré del castigo que te había dado Snape, casi tiro todo y me iba a Hogwarts para darle una lección, hubiese preferido morir antes de que te toquen un pelo.

Y, cuando Voldemort casi me mata, mi último pensamiento fuiste tú. Si todavía tienes dudas, yo nunca he dejado de quererte y nunca lo haré. Si tu ya no me quieres, pues creo que podré entenderlo. –Levantó la mirada y vio que Ginny lo estaba mirando, a punto de las lágrimas. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Ginny subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. El nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, sentía que le habían destripado el corazón. Amaba a Ginny más que a nada en el mundo, la necesitaba con el. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella…

La lechuza, que seguía en el escritorio, inmóvil, voló hasta el hombro de Harry y le dio un mínimo pellizco en el cachete.

-¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? –Suspiró…Se estaba volviendo loco, ahora hablaba con lechuzas.

Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y bajó las escaleras (aún con la lechuza en el hombro) y se dirigió a los jardines. Era tan hermoso sentir el aire frío en la cara… un aire de libertad. La lechuza seguía sin volar, no se quería ir del hombro de Harry. Vio que aún las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid seguían encendidas. Pensó que su amigo no se ofendería si iba a visitarlo a esas horas, y también pensó que no sería una mala idea preguntarle sobre la lechuza.

Durante el camino todo lo que le había dicho Ginny se repetía en su cabeza… ella tenía razón… ni una carta le había mandado, era un estúpido… estúpido…estúpido...

-¿Harry que haces aquí? –Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente la puerta de Hagrid. -¿Y quién es tu hermosa acompañante?

-Ginny… digo… -Tanto pensar en ella le hacia decir cualquier cosa.- Una lechuza que no se quiere soltar de mi, me persigue a todos lados. Venia a preguntarte si la podías examinar por si tiene alguna ala cortada o algo así que le impida volar…

-Entra, yo la examinaré…Y mientras hablamos de algunas cosas que no me quedaron aún muy claras –Harry pasó a la cabaña, y por primera vez se sintió a gusto, tal vez porque era el único lugar que no le recordaba feos momentos (la sola imagen de pisar de nuevo la Sala Común, luego de la discusión con Ginny, le dio escalofríos). Hagrid agarró la lechuza y la examinó. Luego de unos segundos de examinarla, se quedó pensando.

-Me parece que tu lechuza no esta herida ni nada, tan solo quiere estar contigo.

-Oh… No se si podré cuidar de ella…

-No tienes opción, Harry, no se soltará de ti ni aunque la trates de separar con un tanque militar que usan los muggles esos.

-Genial…Pero no podré tenerla encima todo el día…

-No hace falta… Cuando le digas que aceptas ser su dueño, ella volará libremente e ira a buscar comida y nunca perderá tu rastro. ¿Ya has pensado un nombre?

-La verdad que no, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Hermione, ella tiene más imaginación que yo.

-Me parece muy buena idea. Quiero preguntarte una cosa sobre la guerra… Me muero de intriga…¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Juraría que te vi muerto en los pies de Voldemort.

-No estaba muerto…Fue una cosa extraña… Voldemort me mató, pero luego reviví… fue raro. –Se salteó la parte de Dumbledore, no quería dar tantas explicaciones.

-Pero, luego… ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerte invisible?-Hagrid estaba más interesado a la historia que en el nacimiento de Norberto.

-Cuando me entregué a Voldemort, llevaba la capa cerca, y cuando Voldemort me puso a sus pies, también la tenía cerca. El se distrajo y yo aproveche y me la puse.

-Wow Harry, ¡eres un mago magnifico!

-No tanto…

-¿Cómo que no tanto?

-Todavía me falta mucho por aprender. Me falta aprender a entender a las mujeres…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Soy un idiota… Ginny ya no me quiere ni ver.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Preguntó Hagrid sin entender.

-Piensa que soy un idiota, tarado, estúpido… No la culpo, tiene razón. Ni siquiera me molesté en escribirle cuando estaba lejos, ni siquiera me molesté en decirle cuanto la quería, ni nada… La perdí. –Le dio una tristeza enorme pronunciar esas palabras, otra vez sintió la espada atravesando su corazón, pero era la realidad, Ginny ya no lo quería y no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Pregunto Hagrid serio.

-Segurísimo, me lo acaba de gritar en mi propia cara. La perdí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Sabes qué? Es el primer año que Ginny viene a visitarme tan seguido. No puedo revelar todo lo que me dice porque prometí guardar el secreto, pero estoy seguro de que Ginny no piensa eso de vos, ella aún te quiere, pero estuvo realmente triste estos meses que no estuviste. Varias veces se puso a llorar…

-No sigas más, no podré soportarlo. –El solo pensar que le había hecho tanto daño a Ginny le daban ganas de clavarse el mismo el puñal.

-Bueno Harry creo que se esta haciendo tarde…

-Si, pero antes una cosa… ¿Cómo hago para hacerle entender que si quiero ser su dueño?


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía que iba a hacer el resto de la noche, ya que se había levantado hacía un par de horas y había dormido más de dos días seguidos. Eran las doce de la noche y a las afueras del castillo hacía muchísimo frío, aunque a Harry no le importaba, al contrario, le encantaba. Ya había decidido que el se haría cargo de Ámber, su lechuza. Había decidido el nombre mientras caminaba por los jardines, sin saber que hacer. Aunque el ya había accedido a ser su dueño, la lechuza no se alejaba de el, aunque había excepciones, por ejemplo cuando iba en busca de comida, o a explorar el terreno. Harry le empezaba a tomar cierto cariño, con ella ya no se sentía solo. Se sentó en la fría y húmeda hierba a mirar las estrellas, al segundo, Ámber se posó a su lado.

-Ámber, ¿Qué voy a hacer con Ginny? -Suspiró. -Supongo que la tendré que olvidarla para siempre, aunque me duela… Ella se merece a alguien mejor… Aunque no se si soportaría verla con otra persona… -Tragó saliva. Ámber ululó, pellizcó a Harry en una mano y salió volando. -Genial, ahora sí estoy completamente solo. -Si hubiese tenido su escoba, lo primero que hubiese hecho es salir a volar por la noche… le encantaba, pero la Saeta de Fuego se hizo añicos el mismo día de la muerte de Hedwig. Al rato se le ocurrió lo que iba a hacer. Entró al Gran Comedor, sacó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento invocador.

-¡Accio pluma, tintero, pergamino! - Al instante una hoja de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma volaron en su dirección.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escribiendo, pero estaba seguro que había sido más de dos horas, ya que Ámber estaba profundamente dormida con la cara bajo el ala a su lado cuando el terminó de escribir. Harry la acarició sin la intención de despertarla, pero Ámber se despertó igualmente.

-Ámber, necesito que lleves esta carta a la sucursal más cercana del diario El Profeta. -Ámber aceptó contenta su misión. Harry le ató la carta a una pata y el ave salió volando contenta.

-¿Harry que haces aquí a estas horas? -Se asustó y se levantó. Había pensado que era el único despierto en el castillo, pero se confundió. Era obvio que George Weasley no había podido dormir durante toda la noche.

-Ehm, me desperté hace unas horas y dormí más de dos días seguidos, no tengo sueño.

-Si, me imagino… Encima esa discusión que tuviste con mi hermanita… -George negó con la cabeza y se sentó. Harry se preguntó como sabía George lo sucedido con Ginny.

-Tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó intrigado y al mismo tiempo asustado.

-Estaba tratando de dormir cuando empecé a escuchar los gritos de mi hermana. No era mi intención espiar, pero creo que todos los que estaban en la Torre Gryffindor tratando de dormir, se han enterado. Igualmente, yo ya se que tu si realmente quieres a mi hermana desde el año pasado, así que no tienes que ocultarme nada. -Harry se sentó al lado de George.

-Parece que todos están enterados de lo sucedido el año pasado. -George asintió. De pronto a Harry le entró pánico. -¡¿Tus papás lo saben?

-Por supuesto, Harry, te he dicho que se enteró todo el mundo. -Dijo George suspirando. -Pero no te preocupes, no te matarán. Piensan que no hay mejor hombre que tu para Ginny, encima tu le salvaste la vida cuando recién tenías doce años.

-Es un alivio… -Suspiró. -Igualmente, ella ya…

-Si que te quiere, y déjame decirte que es muy difícil para mi estar hablando de mi pequeña hermana con otro hombre. Yo siempre cuide mucho a mi hermana, y siempre odie a los muchachos que se metían con ella, aunque contigo no es así, pero igualmente compréndeme… déjame hacerte una pregunta Harry.

-Tú solo pregunta. -Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-¿Cuidarás de ella?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto! La quiero mucho y por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien le haga daño.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería oír, y ahora por favor cambiemos de tema.

-Eh, si… -

-A la tarde son los funerales…-Dijo George suspirando.

-George… yo… siento mucho lo de Fred. - Dijo Harry mirando para abajo.

-No se como haré con el negocio… no será lo mismo sin Fred…

-Recuerdo que cuando era chico veía a los otros niños jugando con sus papás y yo me preguntaba donde estaban los míos y porqué me habían dejado con los Dursleys. Cuando cumplí once años me dijeron que mis padres no habían muerto en un accidente y desde ahí mi vida cambió para siempre. Luché hasta no poder más, nunca me rendí por mis padres. Se que no les hubiese gustado verme rindiéndome. Y creo que a Fred tampoco le gustaría verte bajando los brazos. -No sabía de donde le había salido tal discurso, no lo había pensado, pero salió.

-Gracias Harry, nunca lo había pensado de así. -Dijo George tratando de sonreír. En ese momento entró Ámber, con una carta en el pico.

-¿De quién es esa lechuza? -Preguntó George asombrado.

-Mía. -La lechuza se posó delante de Harry y dejó la carta en su mano. Harry la acarició con el dedo índice. -En realidad no estaba en mis planes, no hay ninguna lechuza que pueda suplantar a Hedwig, pero no la podía separar de mi y decidí hacerme cargo de ella. -Dijo mientras leía la carta. El Profeta le anunciaba que su artículo iba a ser publicado en la brevedad. -Genial. -Dijo Harry susurrando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. -Dijo sonriendo y se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo. Parecía que a Ámbar le gustaba George. Se posó en su hombro y el la acariciaba.

-Es muy bonita.

-Si… se parece mucho a Hedwig. -Dijo Harry tragando saliva.

-Si, muy parecida. -En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron al Gran Comedor. Harry se asombró al ver a su amigo levantado tan temprano.

-¿Qué hacen que no están durmiendo? -Preguntó George, que estaba igual de extrañado que Harry.

-No estamos durmiendo por el mismo motivo que tú no duermes. -Dijo Ron como si nada. En algo que no se había fijado Harry era que sus amigos iban de la mano. George se los quedó mirando por un rato sorprendido… Tal vez el no sabía que Hermione y Ron estaban saliendo.

Luego de la llegada de Ron y Hermione, poco a poco, el Gran Salón se fue llenando de gente.

Cuando llegó la profesora Mcgonagall, empezó el desayuno. Los Elfos de la cocina no perdieron su toque ni siquiera después de la guerra: todo estaba exquisito, al igual que los días que estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Harry no había visto en todo el desayuno a Ginny… ¿No había bajado a desayunar?

-Hermione…-Dijo susurrando.

-Dime Harry.

-¿Ginny?

-No va a bajar… no…se siente bien.-Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No quiere bajar porque por mi verdad?

-Harry, no te voy a mentir… Ginny está destrozada y por cierto, muy enfadada. Compréndela… Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar ya te estarías muerto…Pero nada esta perdido Harry, te recomiendo que le des un tiempo. Ella todavía te quiere y de eso no hay duda, pero realmente esta destrozada. -Harry recordó cuando Ron volvió luego de haberse ido porque no había de que comer… Hermione casi lo mata… Y eso que habían pasado solo dos meses o tres. Le creyó.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva conmigo?

-No lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que con unos simples chocolates no lograrás nada.

-Si, ella tiene razón. Yo ya pasé por eso amigo, y se lo que es. -Dijo Ron metiéndose en la charla. -Me la hiciste pasar mal eh… -Dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione y dándole un profundo beso. Cuando se separó Ron miró fijamente a Harry -¿Recuerdas mi regalo de tu cumpleaños número diecisiete? -Dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry también lo hizo. Podría haber hecho aparecer el libro en aquel instante, pero prefirió estar solo. Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al ex retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Perdona, no quise molestarte… -Dijo Harry cuando vio que Ginny estaba acostada en los sillones de la Sala Común mirando el fuego. Ni se inmutó cuando Harry entró a la sala. Subió rápidamente a su habitación… Se hubiese podido quedar toda una eternidad viéndola, pero no era el momento… no tenía que insistir… Cuando ya estuvo en su habitación hizo el encantamiento invocador y llamó al libro, pero no estaba muy seguro de que si el encantamiento invocador podría traer un objeto que estaba en la otra punta del país, descansando en la Madriguera. Esperó sin mucha esperanza a que el libro entrase volando por la ventana… Cuando ya había perdido todas esperanzas, el libro apareció por la ventana.

-Genial. -Dijo Harry sonriendo.


End file.
